Finding Forgotten Family
by Nix1997
Summary: After Sunnydale went under, Xander keeps fighting the good fight. Sam and Dean are also fighting the good fight. What happens after the boys find out there might be more to this man they met while hunting? A lost family/ Xander Winchester Fic. Be gentle! First fic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - First Impressions

Xander fought to control his breath. The ragged sound was cutting through the silence, heralding his position. He needed to calm down. The vampires were sure to hear him if he could not get a hold of himself. The body of the slayer that had accompanied him was laying on the ground a good 20 feet from him, quickly cooling and what little blood remained in her body was leaking out of the several bite marks on her skin. She had been too young, too cocky, too inexperienced. He remembered a time where he had been like that, not nearly as suicidal, but from what he could tell some slayers had a god complex after they awoke, mistakenly believing they were immortal, biting off more and more, never stopping to chew until they choked on their own aspirations. Too bad, Madison was starting to grow on him.

His eyepatch dug into his skull, usually a feeling that had faded into nothingness over the past, Xander wanted to rip it from his face, and might have, if he had not been in such a situation. The nest was a lot bigger than the information given to him had suggested. Where the file had hinted at 4 or 5, there were close to 20. Xander had found himself between a rock and a hard place, or more specifically, a windowless concrete wall and sparse concealment in an abandoned factory that had been used by the squatting homeless population before the vampires had moved in.

He slowly forced himself to think rationally. He needed to get out of this alive. He had a team back home that needed him. Well… best to not dwell on that.

"Hey!" shouted a voice that sounded like it had spent a week gargling gravel, "who's ready to party?" The somewhat rhetorical question was followed by an angry conversation consisting of mostly muttering and some, despite the situation, borderline comical grunting.

Xander chanced a glance around the side of the dilapidated crate he was squatting behind to satisfy his curiosity. He was met with the curious sight of two humans, being surrounded by vampires. One, freakishly tall, the other holding a large machete.

Xander almost fell forward in his confused and surprised attempt at deciphering the scene. The men in front of him, most likely several years his senior, circling themselves, trying to assess the situation, confidence turning to worry as they saw how many vampires there truly were. They moved so in sync they had to have been fighting together for years. They barely looked at each other, but knew how the other would move, and when they did make eye contact, it seemed to reinforce that connection even more.

When the vampires attacked it was clear that they were outmatched. Not only from numbers alone, but from the looks on the men's faces they had little or even no experience with these demons from hell. Xander's eyes darted around the spacious room, desperation returning now that there were even more lives on the line than his. His eyes finally caught a catwalk close too hastily covered up window. Xander and Madison had attacked a little before noon, hoping to catch the vampires asleep with no escape route.

He hastily yet quietly ascended the ladder leading to the catwalk and jogged as softly as he could to the edge of the window. He began prying the large square board off of the skylight.

Dean was silently cursing himself for getting himself and even worse, his brother, into this mess. These vamps were different. Much different. Even if their faces hadn't been a tip off, the tranq darts filled with dead man's blood was doing nothing to them. He and Sam were in a bad spot. Even if they weren't different, 20 plus vamps were nothing to joke about.

Sam was wavering, he could tell, a slight lag in his steps. If the vampires hadn't seemed content to play with them, circling and taunting with lightning fast movements that seemed designed to tease and terrify, then the brothers would already be dead.

Seemingly out of sheer luck, Dean chopped the head off of a vampire that had been trying to get close enough to Sam to bite him. Both him and his brother stopped, dead in their tracks when they were met with a cloud of ash. The vampires recovered from their shock must faster, the game of playing with the Winchester brothers forgotten as their previous companion settled in around their feet.

Dean fought the panic rising up in his chest, along with the several curses bubbling past his lips. He was only slightly successful in both areas. Dean was bringing up his machete as the first vampire charged them, and they were surrounded by light, and then fire.

He stumbled back, almost falling as he collided against his brother, as each vampire caught fire almost spontaneously and was reduced to nothing more than ash. He searched for the source of the light, knowing that whatever these vampires were, Sam and he would have been surely dead.

He could barely discern the faint outline of a figure almost right above them. He followed the silhouette with his eyes as they descended. Worn boots hit the floor and the young man turned to him, he would have guessed that he was in his early 20's, younger than Sam, but his eye held a certain quality that Dean had only seen in very seasoned veterans of the fight. Old hunters who had seen more than two decades. The eye-patch and hair that was a little too long also painted the picture of battered soldier.

The man nodded to them, then walked solemnly off to the side of the room, Dean was about to call out to him when he saw the man squat down and pick up the limp and lifeless body of a young woman, curling her into his chest and closing her eyes when she was well situated in his arms. He made eye contact with each of the brothers again, before ducking of the door.

Sam turned to him with all of the unanswered questions in his eyes that Dean had. It was time to get Bobby involved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry it took me so long to update, but this is my first fanfic and I also started a new semester that is taking a lot more out of me than I anticipated. This is going to be a relatively short chapter that is mostly used (at least with Sam and Dean) to bridge the gap between the 2 universes a little bit. I cannot promise it will be seamless as I am very inexperienced and they are both well established in their differences. I ask that you suspend your disbelief for a short time, as anyone does with fiction, and be gentle with me! I have no beta!**

 **This is purely for recreational purposes and I am not benefiting nor do I have ownership of these universes or characters.**

Chapter 2 -

Dean and Sam sat at Bobby's table, surrounded by worn books, as their world got a heck of a lot bigger. Monsters they they had always dismissed as fairy tales, were suddenly real. Hellmouths and dimensional demons and movie vampires were suddenly _real_. Dean was most curious about the man that the had encountered who knew how to kill the vampires. Sam was most interested in how anything as big as a hellmouth could go unnoticed by the hunting community.

They knew they would have to be careful if they ever decided to go close to Cleveland again.

Xander sat in the middle of all of his loved ones. Attending the funeral of a co-worker was never anything less than a somber occasion, but having watched her die and being powerless called to mind similar feelings as in high school. Being weak, useless, vulnerable. Xander had done all he could, trained endlessly, studied, pushed himself harder and harder, but when it all came down to it all he could do was watch the life drain out of her eyes.

She had only been 18. Where he came from, where he grew up, that was more than old enough to start fighting to protect oneself and others. But now it was still so very young.

Willow let out a small whimper and reached over to cover his hand with hers. Twenty-three. All the 'staff' here in Cleveland, though Xander knew from experience that this job turned everyone into family. Especially since most of them who chose to stay on full time didn't have anyone else.

Buffy and several other of the slayers were slowly carrying the casket to her final resting place. A casket covered with dozens of flowers.

Sam was once again hunched over his computer. The more he looked into hellmouths and the creatures circling them the more he was intrigued. It seemed that the only way that these areas on the map remained unfound for so long was that they were more or less constant. The denial surrounding the mortality rate, the high number of 'gang related' murders and attacks also seemed to be a key factor.

Bobby had sent several attachments in an email that pointed to a supernatural metaphorical fog that blanketed Hellmouths, affecting newcomers the most, but most who grew up on top of one developed a tolerance. A certain account that Bobby had provided documented a Hunter looking into a case and leaving a week later, vaguely certain that nothing was wrong in the area.

The entire subject was fascinating to him. Creatures that he had thought could never exist from another dimension all drawn to the energy being exuded from the energy of multiple hellish dimensions. Vampires, more traditional to the Dracula mythology than the borderline extinct ones he and Dean were most familiar with. All dangerous. With the evidence surrounding the effects of the hellmouth on Hunters, it was becoming more and more solid in Sam's mind that the man who they had seen save their life had been exposed to the life for a while, maybe even as long as Sam and Dean had. He wondered if he too had been raised up into this fight. Or if he had somehow stumbled on it recently. Due to the look in his one remaining eye and the eyepatch hiding who knows what scars, Sam thought it unlikely.

Dean was nervous. Sam could always tell. Dean always hated the unknown, and knowing that there was a whole world out there just waiting to sink it's teeth into them was cause for concern. Dean was ready and willing to start facing down this new threat however. Looks like they might be going to Cleveland sooner rather than later.


End file.
